


Oranges Aren't As Sweet

by blushyplums



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, CEO Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Except its not a farm?, Gulf Suppasit Jongcheveevat is whipped, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Mutual Pining, Personal Growth, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushyplums/pseuds/blushyplums
Summary: Mew has always had a clear path decided for him by his father and he’s never dared to rebel against it. An unexpected trip throws a wrench into his plans and maybe he’s okay with that.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 12
Kudos: 89





	1. Chrysanthemum Morifolium

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~ I just want to say thank you for reading the first chapter of Tangerines Aren't As Sweet! That being said, it's my first time writing such an extensive story so I'm not sure how long it would take to release chapters.
> 
> Any updates regarding the story I'll likely post on Twitter: @kittygulfie
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta readers Twitter: @lilgulfie & @kanaasoup !! YOU HELPED ME SO MUCH I LOVE AND APPRECIATE YOUR EFFORTS!!!!!! This wouldn't be possible with you all >3 
> 
> anygay, hope you enjoy reading!

“All your life you wait, and then it finally comes, and are you ready?”  
― Anthony Doerr, All the Light We Cannot See

“Mew….Mewwwwww?”

“MEW!”

A head shot up from where it rested on a cold hard desk, stacks of paper littering the space.  
“What? I’m awake,” a hint of annoyance dripping from the husky voice. The man squinted at the yellow lighting overhead, trying to focus on the figure in front of him. He vaguely registered that it's dark outside, the nights always came so quickly. 

His assistant, Woon, casts a shadow as he juts his hip out, carrying yet another stack of papers. Mew groaned once he caught sight of it, “Woon, don’t do this to me,” he curtly exclaimed, massaging his temples. 

“You know I dread giving you more work when you have those heavy eye circles already,” Woon moved towards him, gently placing the files on the desk with a hefty sigh, “And by the way, your father asked to see you.” 

“Father? He came to the office?”

“Yes, go now before he gives you another lecture on running late.” 

Mew stood, trying to rub the exhaustion off his face, he felt another pounding migraine creeping its way in. A constant at this point. Rolling up his sleeves, Mew gave a nod, “I’ll see you some other time,” he glances at the stack of files, “something tells me I’ll be here longer.”

Woon made a noise of approval, “Good luck,” watching the strong back falter as it walked away. 

The walk past the office seemed almost idyllic. Mew had been holed up in his small space for longer than he thought. The coffee machine could be heard boiling and the workers all greeted him as he made his way to the elevator. Looking closer, it was obvious to see their glints of pity along with something else. Fear perhaps? 

He must’ve looked like shit. 

_Sabai Thai,_ a restaurant company based in Bangkok - owning dozens of chains in Thailand and several in neighboring countries such as Malaysia, China, and even South Korea where they helped Thai cuisine to become mainstream. As of currently, they were attempting to expand internationally and gain traction on a more global scale. With their current success, there was no question that the CEO had begun plans for reaching a new customer base. It was the perfect time to do so as Asian cuisine was becoming more popular by the days.

In order to establish a more global presence, however, they needed to find a space for a new base of operations in a country where the market called for said cuisine. Mew had been flooded with writing up proposals and collecting research from his team to find receptive countries. Plus, they would also have to find additional supplies from those countries and the testing of the produce would need to be extensively evaluated. Along with contracting a suitable space where they can construct a new base of operations.

Fuck, there was just so much.

Sighing, he stepped into the elevator and made his way to the top floor. The small square mirror inside made him stare into his reflection for a bit longer. He took in his pale face, the green undertones becoming more pronounced and his hollowed cheeks had lost its color. Sunken in eyes and chapped lips.

How long had he been working for? 

The constant stream of papers, meetings, and carefully looking at printed figures of money - and for what exactly? 

A quiet ding rang and Mew was shaken out of his thoughts. The elevator opened to the entryway to his father’s office - stark hospital-like lighting hung overhead. The answer to his question was behind that door. It’s always been and not once had he attempted to defy it.

Truthfully, what he had been taught was all he knew. 

He had been groomed for business, to know the ins and outs of what a good company model looks like and the numerous roles assigned to keep that model. The main chair of his father’s company has been reserved for him since birth. It was a looming presence in the back of his head whenever he slept. Nervously, he smoothed out his dress shirt and knocked on the door. There was a certain tension that came with being around his father. One that hid in the caves of his body and kept his spine uncomfortably straight. Joints threatening to creak under the pressure.

Perhaps there were moments in his childhood where that tension never existed. When they played with paper airplanes they used to build together. Mew certainly couldn’t recall them any longer.

A powerful voice echoed, “Come in.” The sleek gray door was pushed to reveal a small but built figure looking out the window. The office was devoid of homely comfort. The chairs were certainly a luxury but the desk was empty - no photos, no decorative accents, nothing. It was something you would see straight out of a plain catalog. It just had racks of paper, a computer, and some other office supplies. All the workers in the company Mew had met had at least brought a little knick-knack to help them through the stress of the working day. 

The AC could be heard whirling lightly and the sunlight outside cast a deep stark shadow against his father. The contrast was so bright that it extended his father’s shadow, if Mew looked down he would’ve noticed he was stepping on it.

“Hello father,” Mew greeted with a wai.

Mew stood nervously, waiting to hear his father’s words. Feeling that stiff sensation crawling up his back.

“Son. I’m pleased to hear you’ve been at your best recently.”

“Thank you.”

“Come here. Stand beside me,” the figure motioned with his hands at the spot. Mew quickly made haste. He was several inches taller than his father, yet the man held himself menacingly - a dull expression plastered on his aging face and shoulders squared apart.

“Look outside this window. This entire building...I’ve built this company my entire life.” Mew looked down, taking note of the people, they seemed like ants walking down the street. His father heaved a sigh, an undertone that he couldn’t quite place, “This is my legacy,” he turned to face Mew, “...and now it will be yours too.”

_Ah, there it is._

The room felt so very still. 

These were the words people told Mew to await his whole life and to carry on his shoulders. Words that many would celebrate - he should be proud of this moment. He should be wrapping this memory in a sweet little bow to look back on. The sun was setting, casting a yellow light on their faces, but its warmth felt false. He felt so cold. 

Mew watched as his father went to sit at his desk chair, footsteps always heavy despite his stature. The cushion a velvet material - befitting for a king’s throne. He motioned Mew to sit in front and took out a file folder from the lower cabinet. 

“I remember when I first held you in the hospital room. My first child, my only child in fact. You were quite red, wailing and wrinkly, but just one look at you and I could tell you were going to be great. Then you grew up and continuously showed how extremely intelligent you were. I always bragged to my coworkers about your high competence. No one else could make do for my son but you Mew,” his father let out a stiff grin. Mew reciprocated the gesture.

“As you know, there’s been rumors floating around about me resigning and I assume you understand the implications behind such rumors,” he folded his hands together on the desk. Rings on his hands clacking together for a brief moment. Mew nodded his head a little. His father had reached the age where retirement was an option. The company was at a great point and most likely will continue to be so, which is why there were sudden rumors of the chair being passed down. It was a planned scheme within the company to create buzz about a new CEO - to prepare everyone for change. A change everyone knew was coming as they often saw the elder show up with more wrinkles, back a little more hunched, perhaps even hearing more coughing fits. 

And what a change it would be.

His father reached a hand over to land on Mew’s, squeezing a bit tight, “I’m in complete faith that you’ll continue the success of _Sabai Thai._ Perhaps you'll even go further.” 

“I’ve been trained my entire life for this father. I’ll make sure I do,” Mew responded. A small chuckle filled the air, “That, I’m certain of.” 

His father retracted his hand, he turned to gaze outside. “Although, you know Mew, there’s always been something I’ve been uncertain of. Those people walking below...” a sharp cold gaze fell on the younger man, “Why do you think they’re at the bottom?” 

Mew felt a line of goosebumps run across his arm, a chill that settled like tacky glue on his skin. 

“Why do you think you and I are at the top?” He sighed. The hint of disappointment ringing in the younger’s ears. 

“Mew, over the years, you never quite understood what that means. Or maybe you do, but -” his father jabbed at his own chest, “- _this_ will not allow you to understand how to assess a person’s worth.” 

Mew gazed at his hands, unable to maintain eye contact with his father - the deep dark irises threatening to pierce into him; to find his weakness and rip it apart.

The stiff tension in the room was playing a dangerous game - tittering in the corner of the room.

The elder let out a brisk laugh, “I think you’re on the verge of becoming more like me Mew,” failing to notice how the latter clenched his fist tightly at hearing such a remark. Truthfully, his father wasn’t far from the truth. As the years went by, Mew felt he was being sapped of his person - breaking apart from the version of himself that his mother nurtured in the beginnings of his youth. The many missing pieces from his puzzle were being forcefully replaced by the ones his father gave him with sharp edges. 

Mew often caught himself yelling at his coworkers. Snapping at them for inconveniences or for “incompetence.” The poor workers always shaking at the harshness of his words. He always uttered a small “sorry” after, but there are only so many times you can apologize. 

The knuckles on his lap were turning white with the harsh grip, hints of blood caused by the bitten edges of his nails. He hated the person he became and the one he would ultimately become.

The elder seemingly regained his composure, “I don’t need to remind you of the lessons I’ve taught you in the past, but with my retirement up in the air, I need to see that change within you.” _As if he hadn’t already changed enough,_ Mew thought.

“I understand,” Mew’s voice daring to tremble, but he quickly swallowed it down. He looked up once more, taken aback by the dangerous prideful eyes of his father.

“I don’t think you do Mew. I need to see that change so that I can leave feeling assured. If not, all these plans would go to ruin. This is my company we’re talking about after all.” 

He breathed out, “With that being said, I have complete faith that once you return to the company I’ll see a man.” 

_Return to the company?_ “Father what-”

His father swiftly took out an unassuming manila file from the folder that laid on his desk and slid it across to Mew. He gestured towards it for Mew to open the contents. Mew tentatively scanned the documents. There were various papers, all reading different headers: _Spring Winery: Wang Nam Khiao, Nat.Crops: Pak Thong Chai, Thai M: Suang Pheung,_ etc. All names were recognizable - the documents simply had information from their various suppliers - their name and location.

Mew raised his eyebrow skeptically, “I don’t understand…” 

The elder smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Well, I was thinking about the best way to get you to experience life on a…lower level you can say - to help you understand your position. There’s no better way than to experience that at one of our suppliers.”

It was getting harder to breathe, but Mew has had to always deal with suffocation.

“So, you will choose one location and stay at the supplier’s residence for a month before you come back. Once you do and I see you all straightened out, my retirement will be announced soon after and well…” he gestured towards Mew, “You know what comes next.” 

“What? But, father there’s so much to do at the company right now. I haven’t even been able to completely write up a final proposal for the-”

“I understand Mew,” his right hand raised, palm outstretched forming a stop sign, “it was a difficult decision for me as well. With so much work on your pile, I didn’t want to just remove you from it, but if you trained your team well I’m sure they’ll continue working competently.” Waving his hand nonchalantly, “Besides, your father isn’t entirely old yet you know. Death’s door is going to be shut for a long time and I can work in your stead. Of course, I’ll request your advice when you return.” 

The elder let out a hearty laugh, a loud chime that filled the room. “Think of it as a hazing ritual for CEOs. Perhaps when you have a child of your own, you’ll continue a new tradition,” he exclaimed, the same stiff smile on his face.

Nothing his father did ever made sense to Mew.

Once when he was 8, Mew had climbed a tree in the park his father took him to. As many children do, he imagined himself as an explorer, trying to see new sights from the highest point. 

Ultimately he lost his footing and tumbled down - wailing at the sight of his twisted ankle. He yelled for his father to come - to soothe him and to get him fixed. The posied man came in fixed strides, not hurrying nor dragging. He looked down at his son’s tear-stained face and his purple ankle, his shadow swallowing Mew up, “Get up.” His tone strict and hard-set eyes shocked Mew. He forced himself to stand, putting his weight on his other ankle. After that, his father took him to the hospital and they both never mentioned it again.

This was another one of those times. His father had stopped holding his hand a long time ago. He merely gave orders and what else could he do but obey - he’s learned there’s no use in trying to escape it. 

Mew swallowed down the tight knot stuck in his throat, “Do I have to choose one then? What about travel preparations? 

“Yes don’t worry about that. I’ve informed all our suppliers about the situation and these are the ones who agreed. Choose and I’ll call them right away. You leave tomorrow so make sure you get all you need.”

“Wait, father, that’s way too soon, I haven’t even left instructions for my-” Mew quickly stopped his remark when he saw the elder’s face contort to displeasure, annoyance threatening to bubble to the surface, “I understand.”

He scoured through the various supplier information. Truthfully it didn’t really matter where he went since he was going to be stuck there for a month. Mew was dreadfully tired, the bags under his eyes felt more intense and his annoyance was growing - he just wanted to go home. Looking them over he caught interest in the vineyard supplier; if anything he can at least get drunk. He slid the paper over to his father.

“Excellent. I’ll have someone pick you up tomorrow at the house around ~2:30 PM so you should be there around 6:30 PM. the driver has to take me for errands but I want him to take you to ensure your arrival.” 

The elder stood up, walking towards the window, his back turned dutifully. “You’re dismissed.”

Mew swiftly walked towards the elevator once more, his head rushing with all the needed preparations. Just as the ding could be heard, his father remarked, “Mew. Don’t disappoint me.”

The younger felt his words echo throughout his body, making him feel small.

“I won’t father.”

*

Most of the workers had already left the building by the time he reached the floor. Working hours had been close to finishing when Woon came to seek him out. His feet felt heavy on the pristine floors and that tacky glue still stuck uncomfortably to his body. His breathing felt rushed and he couldn’t quite keep up with the racing thoughts mingling together in his head. 

He swung the door to his office harshly, locking it tightly and pressed himself to the door. Sinking down and trying to catch his breath. A residual sadness permeated his body, forcing him to cave - to retreat within himself. He closed his eyes, letting the night sky's darkness engulf him for a little longer.

*

The clean air from the mountains settled against the window and the heat from summer resided in the rich soils. Flowers bloomed with the dewy rain from the nights before, echoing the sign of growth. The peace of the atmosphere settled comfortably on the tanned skin of a boy tangled in his sheets. The natural alarm clock of his body forces his eyes to drift open and he slowly stretched his tall limbs, preening under the dawn’s soft light like a cat. 

A sturdy wooden door opens, “Gulf, honey, you told me to wake you up early,” a familiar figure walks in, yawning gently.

The young boy sat up, unruly hair sticking in different directions, yawning loudly and greeting his mother with a wai, “Thank you mae. I woke up on my own it seems.”

Contagiously, his mother let out another yawn - both laughed softly. 

“Go back to sleep,” he sat on the corner of his bed, shorts riding up his thighs, “I’m going to pick the ingredients for breakfast.” 

The elder woman waved him off, moving out the door.

Gulf looked out the window and smiled, the rising sun catching up the peak of the mountains. _The flowers must be happy right now._ He shuffled to his closet, changing into loose wide cropped pants, a white tee, and an old flannel that was beginning to fray. Toeing on his strapped sandals, he headed outside towards the back of his house. 

The house was far from shabby but wasn’t exactly modern. It fell somewhere in the middle after the family had scored a contract with an infamous company and Gulf’s father had money to make several renovations. It was a rather traditional home but out the back was Gulf’s favorite part - his greenhouse. Initially, it was his grandmother’s, Gulf often planted vegetables with her when he was younger. With her passing, she had left it to his care and it turned into such a sacred place to him. His pocket of warmth and nostalgia. There were some days where he missed her terribly - feeling like he’s forgetting her face and her voice. They were blessed enough to have his grandfather still with them who always made sure to tell fun stories about her to Gulf.

Gulf’s grandfather always comforted him by saying his grandma was surely always looking out for him. That she was closer than he might think. It was a nice thought.

He stepped outside on the back porch, grabbing hold of the woven basket that he left on the table next to the door. The small grocery in their village was hours away from their house so he only made trips when necessary or when he didn’t have ingredients he wasn’t growing in the greenhouse.

It was quite a spacious greenhouse with wooden fences surrounding the exterior and vines weaving in between them. 

Gulf planted a variety of vegetables and other miscellaneous things. He leaned down to the different patches to pick out cilantro, the ginger hidden in the leaves, garlic, and onion bulbs heavy in his hand. Swiftly, he made his way to the little tap outside, a bamboo running water. Making sure to clean all the ingredients of any dirt, he made his way to the kitchen inside. Placing the basket on top of the counter, Gulf went to the small chicken coop that was next to the house. Collecting any new eggs he saw and lifting his shirt to balance them inside, taking note that he’d have to freshen the nests. 

He hurried inside, glancing at the clock on the wall indicating that his father will be waking up soon to head to the vineyard. Tying a fruit-patterned apron around his waist, he got to work. Taking cups of rice to set in the fancy rice cooker his father had excitedly bought from the time he went to the city. There was still uncooked pork in the refrigerator from yesterday’s dinner that he decided to use. 

After some boiling and chopping, Gulf was soon stirring a rich pork rice porridge - thick and emitting a strong aroma throughout the house, signaling the residents to wake. Still standing in front of the stove, he heard footsteps shuffle closer to the dinner table and smiled. He cracked the eggs into the porridge and let it boil for another 5 minutes before plating them into bowls. Placing them on a tray he made his way to the table where he saw three familiar figures sitting sleepily. He greeted them just as the porridge’s scent greeted the air. 

“Ah baby, that looks so delicious.”

Gulf’s father looked at him smiling, “You made my favorite comfort food.”

“Hey, don’t think you're too special, it’s my favorite too,” his grandfather remarked pointing his chopsticks at him.

A small smile lifted Gulf’s cheeks, “I made it for everyone khrub ~” 

His mother pretended to wipe a tear from her eye, “Ah, my baby is sweet. I’ll go get the drinks”

Gulf sat down in his seat once everyone received their plate, waiting for his mom to return and hearing the chatter between his dad and grandfather.

“Gulf, honey, do you want apple juice?”

“Do we have any orange juice? I’m craving it for some reason.”

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Hey, honey, why don’t you talk sweetly like that to me,” his father whined into the air. The elder woman returned with a disappointed smile and carried on as if she hadn’t heard anything, “Eat.”

The man in response pouted, smirking after like a gleeful child. 

Soon after everyone was close to finishing, the watch on his dad’s wrist beeped sharply. 

“Oh crap, I have to get going,” he quickly gobbled down the rest of his food, already standing and running to the door, ‘I’ll see you guys soon!” 

A collective goodbye was exclaimed. 

Gulf stood to begin collecting the dishes when his father ran back inside, “Before I forget! Someone from the company is coming today, okay bye!” 

“Wait, dad, what time,” Gulf exclaimed. He heard a booming voice from the hallway, “I think around 8 PM!” 

“Ah that man, always late.” 

The elder man on the table smiled, “At least he wasn’t late for your wedding yes?” 

“I would've left if he did.” _She wouldn’t have,_ Gulf thought, _she always waited for him. And he would always come for her._

“Baby, are you going to the vineyard today?” Gulf’s mom asks.

“Hmm, I don’t think I will. Since we have a guest coming, I’m going to ask the Srisai family for some lamb. I heard they killed one yesterday and still have a good amount of meat left after I’ll go pick some flowers for that tea you wanted.”

“Ah yes, thank you so much Gulf. I have to take your grandfather to the medical center today. We’ll be back in time for dinner alright?”

Said grandfather, tsked annoyingly, “I’ve told you a million times I’m fine.”

The woman crossed her arms, “If you’re so sure then we’ll be out before you know it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he remarked waving her off.

Gulf smiled, “Okay then, I’ll see you guys soon then. I have to walk a bit to get to their house anyway.”

“Safe journey baby.”

*

To say Mew was angry was an understatement. His father never really taught him how to handle pent up frustration so it was often handled unhealthily by either being bottled up or released on someone close by. He was currently leaning his head against the window, watching the view run out of city landscapes. 

When he woke up this morning, he was hoping everything was just a dream. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t. He was trying not to be lulled by the feeling of a long car ride but the drowsiness was catching up to him. He couldn’t sleep in the first place yesterday, rapidly packing clothes and essentials into his suitcase for the upcoming month. 

It was around a four-hour drive considering the traffic in the city and Mew was trying to get emails out to his team before his connection became unstable. Eventually, though, he passed out to the sound of the engine running.

*

“Sir.”

The driver gave a soft nudge to Mew’s shoulder. 

_“Sir.”_ Mew finally stirred, “Huh? Are we here already?”

“Yes, unfortunately, I’m not entirely sure of the exact location of the residence. I called your father and he told me to drop you off on the trail near the edge of this mountain.”

Mew checked his watch, _6:00._ He was still too drowsy to comprehend he was being left at the mountains by himself, expecting to not get lost somehow.

“Okay, thank you,” he stepped out, taking out the luggage from the trunk. 

He grabbed ahold of the handle, lifting it a bit since he had to walk on the trail. He watched the car became smaller until it was a small dot in the distance. A part of him hoping it would turn back for him. To get a phone call from his dad saying this was just a test of some sort. 

Sighing, he made his way to the noticeable walked on the trail and took a step on the dirt path - cringing at the sight of his brand new shoes against the soil. Next to the path was a sign - _Spring Winery Res. Ahead & Srisai Res. West._ Mew lifted the suitcase and grudgingly made his way upwards. 

After a while, the trial was beginning to feel a lot longer. Goddammit, how long did he have to walk for? The oppressive heat of the sun was beginning to hit his face uncomfortably, beads of sweat skimming down his cheeks. At some point he had taken off the sleek black blazer he was wearing, rolling up his white dress sleeves and revealing his toned arms. Veins appearing more prominently under the strain of his somewhat heavy luggage. Okay, maybe he did overpack. But if he was going to be stuck here for a month he wanted as much comfort as he could bring. His arms began to grow sore. For as much as he worked out, hiking with some weight wasn’t part of his schedule. 

Eventually, he sat down on a soft patch of grass next to the trail, trying to even out his labored breathing. Looking out, the sun was soon to fall. It’s been a while since he’s been able to see the sunset in a natural setting. It’s never as beautiful as it used to be when he was younger. Mew was picking at the grass below him, feeling no rush to get anywhere. He pulled a small clump of grass and noticed a small petal - purple and silky under his thumb. He looked around, trying to find the source. There seemed to be a scattered trail of them for an odd reason. Maybe the wind blew them away? 

Deciding there weren't any other interesting things left to do, he got up and walked towards the direction of the loose petals. Leaving his suitcase behind, he found difficulty following due to how sparse they were. Something in the wind just seemed to compel him forward. Trudging through bushes and thick branches, he caught a whiff of an aromatic smell. 

Inhaling the earthy scent, it became stronger as he stared at the dirty path beneath his feet, looking for more petals as they grew in frequency. _These are really beautiful._ Mew hardly got any time to himself and despite what many may think in his workplace, he used to love the outdoors. There used to be an old woman on his street who would often give him flowers when he was a boy. The woman loved to grow all sorts in her garden and she would often exclaim that such a cute boy deserved to be loved by flowers. Mew smiled a bit at the memory.

Still fixated on the ground, a sudden gust of air threw him forward. The air hit against his back and before he lost his footing he stumbled a bit and looked up and - 

The sun was setting. A warm orange glow hitting the face of a young man picking out the flowers he had been searching for. Nimble fingers skillfully plucking out what appeared to be flowers from the chrysanthemum family. He was wearing a yellow sunflower hat and held a neat woven basket. Mew stepped back a little, cracking some sticks with his shoes causing the man to look up and oh - 

_Oh._

He was so beautiful. Plush lips shaped in a bit of a pout, doe-like eyes shining in surprise and strong eyebrows knitted together. Sharp features but with a softness to it. The sun’s warmth engulfed him, making his tanned skin shine through. 

Mew had never seen a sight so beautiful before. 

The man in question tilted his head a bit, “Hi... Are you lost?”

Once he looks back, Mew will realize that it was this moment. This unseemingly important moment that felt like it was destined in some ancient book long ago, that made his heart begin to beat again. 

* 


	2. Walking Tentatively

“Hi...are you lost?”

Mew felt like dying. Anytime he tried to open his stupid mouth the words would die right on the tip of his tongue. A quiet warmth kept blooming in his chest. 

The boy stared at Mew, furrowing his eyebrows at his lack of response after some seconds. 

“Umm...Excuse me sir?”

Silence. 

Mew just stood there, feeling like he was in a whirlwind. Maybe he was. As soon as he was going to respond, the younger suddenly moved to stand in front of him. _Fuck. Fuck. Ohmigod wait. He has freckles._

A worried expression painted the boy’s face, innocent eyes shining up to him, “You’re not hurt are you?”

Hurt...For a long time Mew had thought of the prospect of dating. It crossed his mind whenever the loneliness in his office drowned out his thoughts or when he met a pretty face (such as now). He’s tried it before and it always failed. He was hurt in so many places that he couldn’t quite reach.

Mew tried to compose himself, remembering that any kind of silly crushes shouldn’t be part of his schedule. It wasn’t in his plan.

“I’m fine!” His voice cracking towards the end of his sentence. _Goddamit._

Mew cringed at himself but mustered every once of his will to act normal. “Ummm. Can you show me the way to the Winery Residence?”

“The residence?” The younger made a cute audible gasp, “Oh no! Are you perhaps our guest father told me about?”

Mew felt his head dizzy, squeaking out, “Yes?”

“Im so sorry! My father expected you much later!” The boy greeted him politely, a small pleasant smile resting on his face, “It’s nice to meet you, my name is Gulf. I’m the son of _Spring Winery’s_ owner.”

Gulf. Mew really wanted to test how that name would roll off his tongue. Wait. Forget I said that. 

“Nice to meet you too. I’m Mew, heir to _Sabai Thai.”_

He watched curiously as a small look of surprise crossed Gulf’s face, but it quickly faded as he reached down to pick up a small cooler box on the ground. Bringing it up to sling onto his shoulder and cradling the basket of flowers close to his chest - almost nervously so.

Gulf turned to him, “I was hoping to have dinner ready by the time you came. The sun is setting now. Come on sir, you must be starving.”

Before he could walk ahead of him, Mew in a sudden rush asked, “Gulf, um how old are you?”

“23”

“Umm, you don’t have to be so formal. I don’t mind,” Mew grew flustered at the little look of uncertainty that crossed the boy’s face and he hurriedly sputtered out, “Well you know! I’m going to be here for a month so we should get used to each other and -”

“Phi.”

Mew looked up in surprise, met with another pleasant smile. He smiled back, a lopsided grin that suspiciously made the younger raise his eyebrows and turn his back against him - walking away quickly. 

Mew watched as the boy rushed around and followed suit. “Umm, I have to get my suitcase from the trail.”

“Your suitcase? Why’d you leave it?”

“It was heavy and I was tired from walking up the trail,” Mew chuckled out.

“You’ll get used to the mountains.”

“Hm.”

_Not like I have a choice._

Eventually they reached the trail and Mew lifted his heavy suitcase, sighing as he began walking up the path. He heard Gulf let out a small chuckle - it had a nice timbre to it.

“You know, you were actually pretty close to the house if you stopped here.”

“Seriously? I guess I was just too out of it.”

The younger let out a noise of acknowledgement. True to his words, it was only about 6 minutes or so until the home was in sight. Lush greenery surrounding it with bamboo and wooden furniture on the outside. It felt like he was looking at something from a postcard. 

“I hope you like lamb Phi! It's on today's menu.”

“That sounds delicious.” _He doesn’t remember what it tastes like though._

Gulf stepped into the home waiting patiently for Mew and showed him around. 

“Well, it's not much but here’s the living room and the kitchen is connected over there.” He led them down a hallway that had several frames on the wall, “The bathroom is right here and your bedroom is right in front.”

Mew gave a smile of appreciation, “Do you have internet here?” 

“Oh yes, I forgot, we only have it since my dad needs it for business but I’ll write you the information later. Everyone will be here soon so I have to get dinner started.”

Mew gestured at the door, “Okay, I’ll just get settled in then.” Watching as Gulf gave a nod and walked away, he sighed opening the door.

The room was plainly decorated but it was nice. The window had a nice shine to it - looking recently cleaned and was half opened, letting a gentle breeze fill the space. He flung his suitcase onto the floor and jumped onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling, he allowed himself to breathe. The entire way here he felt wound up, unable to process the sudden change. Despite being adaptable, this was drastically different from the city. He still had to send some last-minute emails to his team just so that they don't completely go in different directions in terms of work. The walls were a bit thin and he was able to hear bustling about in the kitchen. 

A deep sigh whistled into the air. His body suddenly melted into the bed, feeling the exhaustion catch up to him again. The soft duvet was stripping away the tension in his back. Shutting his eyes, Gulf’s image in the sun appeared. There was something about his presence that calmed him down. Since he’s here, he’ll just let himself enjoy that. But, he definitely can't go further than that…

Definitely can’t.

*

The whiff of food snuck into Mew’s room. He bolted upwards. _Crap. Must’ve fallen asleep. Also, fuck, it smelled so good._ He stood up and walked to the mirror nailed to the wall to straighten out his dress pants and shirt. Stepping outside, joyous voices filled the house.

“They said that we just need to keep watching his health and diet.”

A hearty laugh, “What’d I say, it was nothing.”

“Father! Do I have to remind you have high blood pressure?”

“Haha, we don’t have to worry about diet when our Gulf is here.”

“Um, hello,” Mew nervously greeted the rowdy family at the doorway to the kitchen. The family members were all sitting at the table, waiting anxiously for Gulf to serve their food. It wasn’t every day that they ate lamb. 

“Hello son! I apologize we weren’t able to pick you up when you arrived,” one of the men replied, “Come over, dinner will be ready soon.”

Tentatively, Mew made his way to one of the empty seats beside an elder. 

“Thank you very much for hosting my stay. I’m Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. I apologize for the sudden intrusion.”

“Aww, don’t worry! We’re very pleased to have you over, our baby here can use the company.”

“Mommmm,” Gulf whined coming over with plates and drinks, “Phi doesn’t need to know that.”

Gulf’s mom chuckled and introduced the family members to Mew. Nervously smiling through the family’s conversation, he was surprised to see how delicious the food looked. Not that he doubted Gulf’s cooking skills or anything but years of eating fast food on tight schedules and an oversaturated palette from dinner meetings has made him think about food more as a need than a want. Yet, the plate in front of him was making his stomach growl and had him salivating.

Gulf himself went to sit in front of Mew. Once the elder began to eat, the family all joined in. Mew’s first bite went a little like this: _holy fuck_. It was so good and after the long trip, nothing had ever sated his hunger more. He missed Gulf’s pleased smile when he noticed Mew enjoyed the food. 

“Gulf! You outdid yourself with this one, this is so good!”

“Thank you, mom. We still have more, so seconds to whoever wants it.”

“We should have a drink with this!!”

“Father, you’re banned from drinking for the time being.”

“What?! Nonsense, fetch out some glasses.”

“Say that again and I won’t allow Gulf to give you seconds.” 

“Fine!” 

“Stop pouting, you’re too old for that.”

It was so warm. 

The rowdy laughter and smiles dripped like honey in tea. The sudden image of his mother and him at the table flashed in his head. Her bright smile when she served him his favorite food. Her delicate hands pouring orange juice into his colored cup. It feels like ages since he was reminded of his mom. It was both just as painful and joyous to remember her. She existed in the edges of his head, a warm presence that he didn’t look back to too often. Despite what happened, Mew really missed her...He missed her so much.

“Mew, darling, are you alright?”

“Huh?”

“You’re crying…”

“Oh, I-” Mew tentatively reached to swipe at his cheeks. Silent tears were slowly dripping down his cheeks. “I’m fine! Um, I’m fine,” desperately trying to stop the wet streaks, he stood abruptly, “I’ll just quickly go to the bathroom, I think something got into my eyes.” 

“Huh? Alright…”

The family members worriedly looked at Mew’s hunched figure walking away.

*  


Gulf anxiously stared at the empty spot in the table. “Do you think he hated the food?”

His mother turned to him, with a knowing smile, “No darling. I think we... may have just reminded him of something.”

A silent moment fell on the table. 

“In any case, who’s gonna take him for tomorrow,” his father asked.

The younger hummed out a noise of question, “I can show him around tomorrow. I was planning on building flower beds and I could use some help.”

“Alright, but the day after I want to show him the grandiose place that is _Spring Winery!_ Something tells me that kid could use a drink,” his father boisterously laughed. 

“Hey, don’t scare him off now. He’s your boss's son.”

“Of course I won't!”

Gulf perked at the sound of approaching footsteps. Mew was walking over, a slight flush on his face and some strands of hair a bit wet.

“Sorry for the interruption,” he said with a hand rubbing the back of his head.

“It’s alright kid. Come and finish eating. I’ll guarantee you seconds,” Gulf’s grandpa stated with a huff. 

And that was that. No one brought it up, but seeing Mew’s pleased smile as he ate and asked for seconds with excited eyes like a kid made Gulf curious. From their brief encounter, he held himself so strongly, so tightly wound up but his tired eyes and that gaze that permeated through made him want to know more. To know more about why his shoulders would suddenly hunch over like a weight threw him off or why he was drawn to Mew’s rare lopsided grins or why he cried during dinner. Perhaps it wasn’t smart to get too close...curiosity kills the cat, right? 

Maybe Gulf was willing to get himself killed just this once. And no one needed to know that he spent too much looking at his muscles strain under the sun when they were walking back home. Those thoughts he’d keep to himself.

“Gulf?”

“Yes?” 

“I was asking if it was alright to help you wash the dishes,” Mew asked.

“Um, you don’t have to...really!” he replied, forcing a blush back down.

The older let out a small hum, “Please let me do that much.”

“I - Alright, Phi.” 

Mew affirmed with another small smile. 

They worked rather smoothly once everyone had left the table. Gulf washes the plates and glasses and Mew dries them, making sure to leave everything spotless. Every once in awhile Gulf would look over, taking note of his side profile. The slope of his nose, his watchful eyes, and a sharp jawline. He refused to admit he stared at the veins in his hands from time to time. There were a few instances where Mew would be staring at him too. 

Truthfully...he didn’t know what to make of the whole situation. They were just awkward around each other. 

“Phi, do you want to make flower beds with me tomorrow?” 

“Huh? I mean sure, not like I have anything else to do.”

“Haha yeah…”

A silence took them over for a while. Times like this Gulf wished he had better communication skills. 

“Hey Gulf?”

“Yes?”

“I’m not an inconvenience here am I?”

“What? No of course you're not!” Gulf replied indignantly, “It can be really quiet here in the mountains. If anything I was worried you wouldn’t like it here.”

A sigh erupted from Mew’s throat, “Well, maybe I needed a bit of a break anyway.”

He wanted to ask. He wanted to ask Mew about his situation. He didn’t know why exactly, but he found himself being pulled in.

Gulf was about to inquire about his sudden stay but the words died in his mouth as Mew handed over the last glass, “Here.”

“Oh, thanks for helping.”

Mew dried his hands off and grinned softly, almost invisible in the dim light, “Of course. I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Mew was so guarded and Gulf couldn’t help but be curious…

“What a dangerous thought...” he whispered to himself in the quiet of the night.

*

It was another sunny morning and Mew found himself waiting on Gulf. He was dressed in a comfortable tee and loose pants to help cope with the weather. Luckily, Mew had looked up the area’s typical weather pattern and packed accordingly. They had just finished breakfast and everyone had run off to do their own thing. He was rather surprised that Gulf had invited him, after all, he was a stranger in their home and the younger appeared to be rather introverted. Not that he was complaining though, he could use a distraction and Gulf _was_ a rather nice distraction. 

Mew blushed a bit, _I mean the flowerbeds are a nice distraction._

“Phi, are you ready?” the younger came out in his usual outfit but carrying some buckets with tools inside and garden trowels. 

Shooting up to his feet, “Ah, yeah I am.”

“Can you take that basket on the table? My hands are a bit full.”

“Of course,” Mew made his way to pick up the picnic looking basket and both headed out to the greenhouse together. Truly, he was in awe, it was a bit difficult to look inside, but there the lush greens seemed to completely fill the space. 

“This is amazing,” he remarked gesturing to the building.

Mew watched carefully at the hint of embarrassment that crossed Gulf’s features, “Thanks...I take care of it. Actually this is where 80% of our food comes from.”

“Really? You grow and cook? The last time I cooked for myself I burned my instant noodles.”

A gentle giggle flew from the younger’s mouth, “Noodles?”

“Haha, yeah. I can’t take care of myself very well.” Although Mew had thrown that statement pretty haphazardly, he realizes there was some heavyweight to his words. 

He looked over to Gulf, who dropped down to a patch on a grass where some wood was scattered about, his sunflower hat drooping down to hide his face, “Well...at least we can take care of you here no?”

Mew thinks back to an earlier thought, _I definitely can’t indulge myself in this…_

Despite himself, Mew sat beside him, gently treading on the conversation, “I look forward to it then.” He failed to notice the small smile that appeared on Gulf’s face.

“So um...what are the flowerbeds for?” 

“Hmm, I just wanted to try my hand at growing flowers for tea. My mother has gotten really into the idea…”

Mew let out a small hum of acknowledgment. 

Mew inspected the wood and tools, the slabs were pre-cut and they seemed they’d fit rather evenly. Gulf was fiddling around with a paper on hand, brows pinched together in confusion. 

“What is it?”

“My dad was the one who cut the wood, he left instructions but I - “ he looked up to Mew, “I can’t build stuff,” a shiny pout forming on his face.

Mew amusedly grinned, “Pass the paper. Phi will help.” 

They worked silently together. Almost too well in Mew’s opinion. Even though they were doing something as simple as flowerbeds, they just smoothly worked in unison. There was enough wood to build around 3 beds and they were close to finishing their second one. 

“Ah shit!” Of course, as soon as Mew let his thoughts drift, he had accidentally hit the hammer on his finger. 

Gulf worriedly hunched close to him, “Phi, let me see.” 

Mew hid his hand close to him, “It’s nothing, I just wasn’t paying attention.”

“Phi,” Gulf replied in a harsher tone.

Mew pouted slightly and raised his hand, “Hmm...Well, there’s no blood or anything. You might bruise but I have a cream for that!” The younger let out a blinding smile. Mew wanted to turn away. 

“Stay here, I’ll be back.”

“Huh? You don’t have to get it right now. It's not a big deal.”

“Phi. Stay here, let me treat that for you.”

“I- Okay…”

He watched as the younger scampered off in the house in a hurry. Sighing, Mew looked towards the sky. There were no clouds in sight and the weather turned from heat to pleasant sun. He laid back on a patch of grass, content to close his eyes for a while. A distant memory came flooding in again, his mother and him holding a picnic together when he was young. Her white sundress pooled on the grass as he joyfully ate watermelon. 

“P’Mew.” 

He jolted upwards, “You got it?”

Gulf smiled gently, “Yeah. Let me see your hand.”

In all honesty, Mew hadn’t thought about the consequences of letting Gulf treat him. Now he found himself in a predicament because as Gulf held his own hand, it made him stare at the contrast. Gulf’s smooth and smaller hands were a bit calloused - probably from the nature of his work. Mew’s own larger and veiny hands could engulf the more delicate looking ones. 

He watched closely, almost mesmerized as Gulf rubbed on the salve on his red finger. He wasn’t thinking at one point, too focused on the warmth his touch held. Unconsciously, he intertwined their hands when Gulf was pulling away, desperately chasing after that warmth that he couldn’t get from the sun. He missed the way Gulf sharply took a breath. 

Mew was still enraptured by the image of their hands together. It just felt so... _right._ Tentatively, he gazed upwards, stuttering in his thoughts when Gulf was staring back. 

For just a brief moment, Mew forgot about the world around them. The flowers stopped to stare at the quiet moment and the breeze ceased its dancing to observe. The glow in Gulf’s eyes and the uncertainty in them. If he were to look in the mirror, he would’ve seen the same doubt in his own gaze. He slowly felt Gulf’s hand press into his own more. 

Then everything came crashing down. Images of his parents fighting with each other, his father slapping him on the face because he did something wrong, his mother leaving despite having said she loved him and him hunched over at his desk.

If holding Gulf’s hand was a gentle heat, ripping it away was an angry flame. 

He looked away, burying his hand in the grass, “Sorry. I...uh -”

The world began spinning again. The breeze rushed in to disrupt.

Gulf was gazing at his now solitary hand. He was blushing up to his ears and admittedly, he was a bit disappointed when Mew jumped back from him like he was scared. 

Clearing his throat, Gulf rose on his legs, Mew looked up at him with unsure eyes. He merely smiled and picked the basket that lay next to them, “I think it’s time for lunch and a break.” 

Mew gaped, the words caught in his throat again and was grateful that Gulf didn’t say anything. But, he pushed down the hint of disappointment that bubbled in his stomach. _What was he hoping for?_

He rose up to match Gulf and hesitantly grinned back, “What’d you make?” 

*

Mew and Gulf had finished building the flowerbeds but seeing the sun go down, Gulf asked if they could finish tomorrow. Mew of course happily agreed.

The next day, they were sitting again to eat. Gulf was curiously watching how the sun filtered around Mew, creating a bit of a halo around his dark hair. He remembered what his grandmother had said to him on a day like this.

 _They were both in the greenhouse, Gulf attentively watching how his grandma was planting the tomato seeds. Gulf had been upset that day. His cousin Mild was going on and on about having a crush on a girl in his class and the younger was annoyed that he was spending more time with her during recess._

_She turned to him with a hushed voice, “Baby, let me tell you a secret.”_

_Gulf gasped, grinning widely, “A secret?!”_

_His grandmother chuckled, “Yes, but you can’t tell anyone.”_

_Gulf nodded his head furiously._

_“I know you’ve been upset Mild hasn’t been playing with you,” Gulf cutely pouted at her, “but here’s something about love. One day you will certainly meet someone who makes you feel even more giddier than Mild does.”_

_Gulf scrunched his face, “Even moah?”_

_“Yes! Even more. And you know why? Because it’ll catch you off-guard. You’ll be overwhelmingly enraptured by them and you’ll want to know everything about them.”_

_The younger was entirely confused. His grandmother was using a lot of big words._

_“Remember this. A person comes with their entire life packed with them. Their past, their future and their present.”_

_Gulf soaked up the words like a sponge. His bright doe eyes shining up at her._

_“You know how I know that?” Gulf shook his head._

_His grandma broke out in a huge teasing smile, “I read it in a poem.”_

_They both broke out laughing._

_“When it happens...brace yourself baby.”_

Watching Mew, Gulf was afraid it might be happening right now. And he hasn’t braced himself at all. Despite being introverted, despite being more soft-spoken than others, despite not having the best communication, he wanted to try. He wanted to try and break into Mew. To know what was hidden underneath; the know the seed before its bloom.

Gulf leaned back on the grass, sipping on the orange juice he brought. “Phi, do you have a favorite drink?”

Mew hummed, “Hmm, I don't think so? I do like this orange juice though. It’s really refreshing.” 

Gulf turned to smile at him, “I should show you where I grow orange trees!”

“Gulf, seriously how many skills do you have?” 

Mew bit back a smile at the light flush that overtook the younger’s body. 

Gulf turned his body towards him, “My grandmother showed me everything I know.”

Something about his tone made Mew become more attentive. He turned towards him as well to show he was listening. 

“She passed when I was 17,” Gulf’s gaze was downcast. “I loved her more than anything. Once she told me that I couldn’t just keep following her around like a puppy because I’m more like a cat,” he pouted.

Mew bit back a laugh, he could see the comparison.

“Said that I needed to do something for myself. So I asked my father for fruit tree saplings that I can take care of,” he raised his hand to cover his mouth like he was telling a secret, “My orange trees are my favorite. But don’t tell that to my other trees or they’ll get jealous.” 

Mew smiled and played along, raising his hand to his mouth, he whispered, “I won’t.” 

Gulf cutely nodded his head once and went back to eating. “I can show you tomorrow if you’d like. My father will complain he hasn’t gotten to show you the winery but…”

The older chuckled, “I would love to see your trees Nong.” 

Eventually it was quiet between them again, every once in a while a small conversation would break out. With cream on his lips, Mew hummed graciously happily chewing on the strawberry cream sandwiches. Gulf was stretching his head towards the sun just like a blooming sunflower. Maybe the combined sweetness of the food and the image of Gulf made him - for the first time in forever - let his walls down. Just a tiny bit. A teensy bit. 

Mew began pulling at the grass below him, trying to search for the right words.

“The last time I had strawberry sandwiches was when my mom was with me.” 

Gulf widened his eyes in a bit of surprise, anxious to learn more. 

“I - uhhh…” Mew closed his eyes, “We didn’t go on picnics often but every once in a while she’d take me to the park and read books. It was the only days she'd spoil me with sweets since my father controlled my diet. Although sometimes when the heat was strong, we’d take turns fanning each other with this yellow accordion fan with pretty sakura branches on them.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“Yeah...yeah it was.” 

Mew looked over to Gulf, “She left when I was 12 I think. Sometimes it’s a bit painful knowing she could be out there with a new family. But I can never think of any bad memories.” 

Gulf reached out a hand, delicately placing it on one of Mew’s that was outstretched on the grass. The older smiled at the warm touch. 

“Life’s a bit unfair isn’t it,” Mew whispered.

Gulf was saddened by the apparent heartbreak that emanated from Mew. He slowly rubbed his thumb against the older’s hand. 

He gazed empathically at him, “Life may be unfair but...you deserve love like anyone else Phi.”

The truth was always so simple and so bare.

The words shook Mew as if he was stuck at the top of a Ferris wheel, 100 meters off the ground. Deep inside of him, a dam was trying to burst open. After his mother left he’d convinced himself somehow that he didn’t deserve love. Because if he did, then why did his mother leave? But Gulf unknotted the twists in his thoughts. 

“Honestly, I don’t know much about anything but...I do know that..” Gulf stated with the brightest smile Mew had seen from him. Truly a tug at his heartstrings. 

“Thank you Nong…”

Gulf grinned in response, “Thank you Phi, for sharing that part of yourself.”

Mew was honestly afraid. He was afraid because something in him wanted to share his entire self with the younger. But he was also giddy. Because he’s never been so drawn to someone before and Mew, despite having walls of his own, wanted to break down Gulf’s as well.

Gulf retracted his hand, immediately missing the small warmth he felt and began to stand up, “Now, shall I teach you the wonders of planting flowers?”

The older grinned and followed suit.  
.  
.  
.  
“Wait, that’s it?”

“Yes, Phi, that’s it.”

“That was too easy though.”

“Well it’s not like flowers are a difficult thing.” 

“But...you said it was a wonder. I thought it was going to take longer.”

“Phi, for someone who looks so smart, it’s amazing you think planting is difficult.”

“Don’t get all mean on me Nong.” 

“Don’t complicate things Phi.”

*

After that day, Mew and Gulf were lighter around each other. Mew wasn’t able to accompany Gulf to see his trees because he ended up being caught in work somehow. Despite his father saying he shouldn’t work, he sent a bunch of files to review and finish before he could enjoy “his vacation.” So, he was stuck in his room, working at the wooden desk for the whole evening. A scene so familiar to him. The difference being that this time Gulf would knock on the door carrying his food in with a smile. 

When he finished his work, he lay on his bed with a quiet huff. The scent of rose tea that Gulf left on his desk still resided in his room and moonlight shone softly through his window. He fell asleep thinking about the number of days he had left and how’d he spend them. 

That night he dreamt of his mother reading to him at the park.

.  
.  
.  


_“And so the prince walked up to the castle no longer alone. Hand in hand with his beloved and carrying spring in his heart, he smiled at the sky.”_

_“Mom, do you think the prince would’ve been happy if he never met the person he loves most?”_

_“...I think the prince would've been lonely. He had so much love to give...he just needed someone to love him just as much!”_

_“But how did he know? How did he know how to choose the right person?”_

_“You don’t choose Mew. No one really chooses. The prince just took a chance.”_

An unspoken tear caressed Mew’s cheek, dripping softly onto his pillow. The most beautiful things in life are always the scariest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Thank you for reading Chp.2 and waiting for me! I'm finally on break so I'm hoping I'll start writing more. That being said, I'm slow so let's just hope for the best lol. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
